


Nightmares

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Boys In Love, Caring, Chaptered, Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Hugs, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Short, Short & Sweet, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Damien LaVey, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: Oz has a nightmare and Damien's there to comfort him.
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165





	1. Oz's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Yoohoo! I'm back with a short fic. This one is just a simple fluff and comfort fic. Poor baby Oz.

_I was… lying on the red ground. Fissures as far as the Beholder’s eyeball could see. Blood spilled all around. Fire. Fire covered the ground. The sky… was burning. It’s as if… the end of the monster realm._

_Bodies of demons and angels lay bruised, battered, demolished, brutally maimed, some barely clinging to live. It was… an all-out war. Heaven and Hell had broken their bonds. Angels came swooping down shooting arrows, casting holy magic, heavenly knights slashed through Hell’s armies._

_Cerberus appeared and breathed flames on to the intruding holy beings. Fire and dark magic mixed to counter the holy magic. Some angels burned and evaporated. Some demons disintegrated in holy light. Up ahead I see a familiar monster in armor. I slowly get up to look closer._

_A familiar red demon with one and a half horn. Was the horn broken off during the fight? No, it was prior before the war. He clashed with one of Heaven’s generals. I start moving. Moving towards the fight to save him. The demon unleashed a fire spell on to the golden shining knight. It barely scratched the armor of the holy entity._

_The holy knight engulfed the demon with a light that restricted his movements._

_I ran faster._

_The holy knight charged with their sword pointed forward._

_I ran faster._

_The blade connects and pierces through the demon. Blood splatters behind him._

_I tripped and fell. Darkness consumed me._

* * *

“OZ!!!”

 _“Haah!?!?”_ I woke up with a jolt. A warm hand on my shoulder shook me awake. What greeted me was the moon shining brightly in the night sky through a window. Flames engulfed the outside like a forest fire.

This… isn’t my apartment. The bed I was on was more comfortable than the one I usually sleep on. I turn over to see the red demon from my dream, staring at me with an annoyed frown.

“The fuck Oz? You were squirming and making weird noises.”

 _“Damien…”_ He had sat up on the bed, shirtless. Not a sign of a sword wound on his toned torso. That’s when I realized I was in Hell; in Damien’s room. Right. I decided to sleepover at his place. We’ve been… dating for a while now.

“So? You gonna tell me the fuck happened to you or are you just gonna stare at me like a dumb-uh?”

 _“…D-Damien…”_ I launched myself on to him and hugged him like he’s my lifeline. He was warm. He’s okay. Tears stung my eyes and threatened to come out. _“Y-You’re… okay…”_ I whimpered.

I heard him exhale for a moment and he wrapped his arms around me. “Of course I’m okay. The hell did you expect?” He said lowly.

I sniffled. _“S-Sorry… I had a nightmare. I saw… you die in that dream.”_ I hug him a bit tighter. _“There was *hic* a war and… I saw you get stabbed…”_

He’s so warm, it’s so comforting. I felt him rubbing my back to calm me down. His hands were warm too; it sent a small shiver on my back.

“…You’re okay. It’s just a bad dream.” He nuzzled into my neck. “…Fuck that nightmare.” He mumbled.

 _“S-Sorry. I didn’t mean to w-wake you up.”_

“It’s… whatever. As long as you’re okay.”

He took his time to comfort me: he ran his hand up and down my back and rubbed my head with his other one. Getting closer to Damien has really showed off this softer side to him. It's very endearing to see him like this. There really is more to him than just fire and committing crimes if you're patient around him. I sigh in relief, knowing he's here with me.

Damien kisses my temple and slowly moves away to look at me. "You okay now?"

I nod to him, feeling a blush on my face from his kiss. _"Yeah. Thanks."_ I crinkle my eyes to make it look like I'm smiling to him.

He scratches his bed head and looks away. Is he blushing? “C’mon. It’s still the middle of the fucking night.” He lowered himself back on to his royal bed.

I do the same and turn towards him. His beautiful gold eyes shine in the dark as he looks at me as well. “…C’mere.” He holds me on my shoulder, ushering me towards him. I do as he says and he brings the blanket over us. He snakes an arm on my waist and keeps me close to his chest. His heartbeat thumps in a steady rhythm, lulling my eyelids to lower. His body heat engulfs me like a warm electric blanket.

_“…Love you, Damien.”_

“Love you too, noob.”

It’s the last thing I heard and the last thing I felt was a kiss to my forehead before I went back to an uninterrupted peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a second chapter with Damien having a nightmare this time. Who knows.
> 
> Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!


	2. Damien's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien has a nightmare but Oz is there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, a chapter with spicy red baby having a nightmare.

_I was kneeling. The ground had a sickening glow of holy essence to it. I looked around to see that I was in some sort of chamber. White and gold decorated the room, pillars extended as high as giants, statues of Heaven’s generals and angels placed on pedestals._

_It was fucking nauseating to look at._

_My hands were tied at my back and my ankles were shackled together. To my left and right were angels in robes. Fucking priests. Off to the side of me was… someone familiar. They were completely black, like a shadow creature. White orbs as eyes and they were half lidded, tired and sad. They didn’t have a mouth either, or I couldn’t see it from their pitch dark skin. Priestesses were on his sides compared to me._

_Up ahead were a set of stairs that lead up to some kind of fountain. Shit. Its holy water isn’t it? Two knights were at the top and they gestured for the shadow monster to be brought over. The priestesses held him up by his arms and lifted him up the stairs._

_Don’t tell me…_

_They placed him on his knees again. The knight lifted up their chin and spoke something I couldn’t hear. The shadow creature shook their head, almost in terror like. The knight slapped them across the face. It pissed me the fuck off._

_I struggled against my shackles but it was futile. Next thing I saw was the priestesses dunking the head of the monster into the fountain, holding him down to drown him. I couldn’t do anything but watch the monster struggle for his life to breathe out of the water._

_I lowered my head. I couldn’t watch. It was too horrifying, even for me. After a few minutes, the sound of struggle and water splashing stopped. It was done. I looked up slowly and the knight instructed the priestesses something. Soon after, they… just tossed the monster down the stairs. Droplets of water rolled down the stairs with the body and with a loud thud at the base of the stairs, the shadow monster laid there limp and unmoving. Its white eyes half lidded, looking at me._

_I… wanted to scream. Destroy every fucking thing in this room. Why? Why the fuck is this happening?!_

_I felt arms lifted me up and dragged me towards the fountain. I struggled as much as I could, try to stall for time. But no matter how hard I struggled, the tie and shackles were too strong. It felt like no time past at all once we reached the fountain._

_I felt a grip on my head, pulled back for a moment, and without warning…_

* * *

“Graagh!!!”

My eyes shot open, I was breathing heavily. My heart pounding in my chest. The room was dark… but I recognize some furniture under the moonlight.

I sat up quickly, eyes wandering around taking in my surroundings. I’m in my bedroom, thank fuck. I ran my hand through my face and hair, feeling sweat had formed on my forehead.

Shit. That dream was… intense.

“Motherfuck dude…” I muttered.

Just then, something shuffled to my left, making me jump a bit. _“…Damien?”_ A soft, groggy voice spoke in my head.

White eyes shone in the dark. With the moonlight shining through the window, I can just barely make out it’s dark humanoid form. “Oz…”

Oz, personification of Fear, my boyfriend. He slowly sat up, eyes turning concerned now. _“Hey… what hap-uh?!”_

I hugged him. He’s okay. He didn’t drown.

“Holy fuck… it was just… a dream.” I said.

 _“Dream?”_ He wrapped his arms around my neck. _“You’re… kind of damp babe.”_

“…Yeah. Just… had a fucking nightmare is all.” I steadied my breathing as I hugged his thin frame tighter.

 _“Oh, sorry that happened to you babe. You’re okay, I’m right here.”_ He caressed my shoulder blades, calming me down a bit. He turned his head and kissed my cheek with a pair of lips he formed. _“I’m right here, don’t worry.”_

I blushed. I fucking hate being babied but… I can’t deny that I fucking need it right now. I thought I fucking lost my boyfriend after all. Oz didn’t have body heat but he felt like soft but firm velvet.

Something brushed on my face and I glance to see two of his phobia buddies patting my face with concerns on their tiny bodies. I nuzzled closer to him, just taking in that he’s okay and both of us were okay.

 _“D-Damien… you’re hugging me a little tight.”_ Oz said with restraint.

“Shit, my bad.” I let go and held his head instead.

He looked at me with curiosity like a zombie dog. _Cute_ , I thought. I’d be caught dead if I said that out loud to anyone in school. I leaned in and kissed the space where his mouth is. Not too long did I feel the space shift into lips. I keep telling him to just keep the lips formed so I can fucking make out with him whenever I want to.

I brought him closer, kissed him rougher. He moaned in my mind and it makes me want more of him. I carefully lowered him back onto the bed still kissing his lips. Supporting myself with my elbows I hovered over him while wrapping my tail around his leg. Wanting more of him, I licked his lips so I can go deeper in his freaky mouth that he only shows off to me.

He pulled my head closer to his as I licked every row of teeth, feeling how sharp they are. Fuck, I never get tired of it. I felt his tongue and groaned as I danced my tongue with his. I should not be doing this at this time of the night, but shit, I just really needed to know that he’s real and alive.

I finally detached for a breath and looked down on him. Eyes closed, panting in my mind, face flushed which I’m sure mine is as well. He opened his eyes and cupped my face as I turn to kiss his palm.

 _“Should we… be doing this at this time of the night Damien?”_ He breathed out.

I shook my head. “Nah. Sorry, just really glad that… what I saw was just a dream.”

He slowly got up and I moved out of his way. _“Do you wanna talk about it? I’ll listen.”_ He placed a hand on top of mine and I turned it over to hold his.

Might as well talk about since we’re wide awake as shit.

I sighed. “It was… we were basically gonna be executed, us two.” Oz moved closer and leaned his head on my shoulder. I let go of his hand and wrap it around his shoulders. “We were somewhere in Heaven I think. We got captured or some shit. You looked beaten down and tired. I… watched you get dragged to a fountain and…” I pursed my lips and shook my head. “They drowned you in it and tossed you aside.” I covered my eyes, trying to not re-imagine it. “Then it was my turn and just when my face hit the water… I woke up.”

Oz hugged me and nuzzled closer. _“That sucks babe. Sorry you dreamt that.”_

“Fuck Oz, it was… a lot.”

I wasn’t ready to go to sleep yet so we just stayed like that for a few minutes. Oz drew patterns on my chest with his finger, it sort of helped me take my mind off of the nightmare. Just having Oz like this is… good. I’ve never been comforted before, other than my dads of course.

I kissed his head. “…Thanks for listening, Oz. I’m okay now.”

He kissed me back on my jaw. _“Of course, Dames. Anything for you.”_ He crinkled his eyes and I blushed.

We lowered ourselves back on to the bed. I shuffled closer to Oz and he brought my head on to his chest. “The fuck are you doin’?”

 _“Shh. Just rely on me tonight babe.”_ He kisses my head and rubs my back. _“Sleep on me tonight. You always let me sleep on you, so I should do the same.”_

I blushed again. Fuck, I hate this mushy sappy shit. But… can’t say that this isn’t nice. “…Thanks.” I wrap my tail around his leg again and drape my arm over his waist. “…Love you, noob.”

_“I love you too, Damien.”_

Apparently, Oz does have a heart. It beats in a normal pace, almost hypnotic. My eyes slowly close, feeling at peace now. When I wake up later today I’ll be sure to send Morpheus a fucking complaint for a shit ass dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morpheus is the god of dreams by the way.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
